The Halo Polarization
by Lee kadivar
Summary: "A series of events brings Sheldon and Penny to the brink, with no apologies in sight." MATURE READERS ONLY. ADULT CONTENT. Joint Author Work. CTR69 & Lee Kadivar
1. Prologue

A/N: This story is a calboration piece between myself and CTR69. All mistakes are our own. We have both been working dilegently for your reading pleasure. We hope you enjoy it as much as we do.

***WARNING* MATURE READERS ONLY! THERE IS ADULT THEMES IN THE STORY *WARNING***

Disclaimer: Sheldon has bought all right to Penny and himself and has given us express permission to pair this couple up... Oh... Sheldon's a fictional character? He certainly didn't seem this way while pushing us to write this...well if your sure... Then all ownership belomgs to the creators of The Big Bang Theory. From now on know as TBBT.

**THIS IS A SHENNY STORY. PLEASE DON'T READ UNLESS YOU ARE SHIPPERS OR GENUINLY INTERESTED. ALL FLAMES WILL BE LAUGHED AT AND OPEN FOR FUNNY RESPONSES. **Constructive critisum is welcomed. Please be polite.

Thank you and as always, Happy Reading!

* * *

**Saturday evening**

Like so many times before, Sheldon was making his way up the staircase to the fourth floor, pondering on his beautiful blonde neighbor. It was Saturday and Saturday was laundry night. As of late, Penny had been joining him for these relaxing evenings. Yes, she tended to prattle on and on about her week, but he had come to enjoy the alone time with her. He enjoyed her simpleton way of thinking. Her general pleasure in the smallest, simplest things brought him a new perspective to life. She made him think about things he never cared about, because… well, because she cared. He found himself constantly stumped at some of the things he didn't know, yet she did.

He had to google quite a few things since meeting her, just to get a basic idea of what she is talking about. She has always challenged him. At first he found this infuriating. He hated the fact she knew things he didn't. He had an IQ of 187 and yet this uneducated attractive blonde knew things he, Doctor Sheldon Cooper phd phd, didn't. As time went on, he learned to appreciate the challenge. So little in his life challenged him this way, that the rarity was nice.

Sheldon reached the third floor while contemplating his neighbor. In the last year or so, he had come to enjoy her company. More than that, he liked it. She was utter chaos, but she brought challenge and uniqueness to his life. She alone could make his mind wonder on things other than science. She alone made him wonder about relationships and if he should try one for once.

Her laughter traveled down the stairs and made his stomach squirm, heart race, and a genuine smile appear on his face. Sheldon reached the fourth floor anticipating Penny's nightly response. Sheldon looked up to say hi to Penny, however she was pressed up against her apartment door, while some netherandual tried to stick his tongue down her throat. A funny feeling stole over him as he watched his neighbor, his Penny Blossom, reacting to the man. Before Penny could see him, Sheldon dashed into his apartment, going straight to his room to think over this new feeling.

Penny sighed as she shut her door. Her date had been a complete failure. Not only was the conversation completely tedious, but it did nothing for her. She felt as if he was pawing her instead of trying to woo her. He absolutely bored her to tears with his talks of sports and how "great" of a catch he is. To top it all off… she missed her laundry night.

Penny knew she would have to make it up to Sheldon, somehow. She decided to surf the web for ideas on how to make up a missed routine event of a neurotic homeostasis gorgeous man. Penny really wished she had told her friend 'no', when she called about the double date. Maybe she should ask Sheldon for lessons on how to tell people no. He could do it with such ease, more or less careless about hurting other people's feelings.

To make up for lost time and bad mood, she prepared herself a bubbly hot bath with a glass of wine, and a little self love. Simply relaxing to the tones of gentle ambient music, taking her mind off things, before calling it a night.

* * *

**Sunday evening**

Penny barged into 4A without knocking.

"Sheldon, did you change the wifi password again?"

"Good evening, Penny." Her neighbour pretended to not care for her. He casually continued to type on his laptop, not losing a beat. It hurt her, when he didn't even look at her. Penny sighed, she knew Sheldon did this out of spite.

"Can you please tell me what it is?" She asked in a pleading voice.

"I'm under no obligation to provide a private information to a stranger." Sheldon spoke in a strict tone.

"A stranger? What are you talking about? I'm your friend, Sheldon!"

"Well..." He tried to lead her to his hurt feelings.

"Oh my god, is this about missing a laundry night yesterday?" Penny stepped closer into his living room. "Look, I'm sorry I missed out, but I have my own life, Sheldon. You can't stop me going out on a date..." Penny noticed his expression. Sheldon tried to hide it, but she captured a glimpse of it.

"Then I suggest you get your own wifi as well!" He suddenly turned around and raised his voice at her. It scared her. He didn't mean to. His jealousy showed and Penny knew. They shared a moment of silence.

"The date sucked. He was an idiot, so full of himself."

"Your reactions on the hallway begged to differ."

"I'm sorry? Well, at least i had a date!" Penny was losing her patience with Sheldon.

"That's hardly an accomplishment, every man only wants to have coit..." Sheldon kept returning the stabs. Penny threw her hands up in despair, she didn't need to hear the end of it. She already knew what he thought of her promiscuity.

"Shut it, Sheldon." She hissed at him and pointed her finger, warning him to stop.

Penny turned around and headed towards the door. They both knew they hit dead end again. As the doorknob turned, she heard him again.

"Penny, wait." She halted. She didn't turn around, just waited for his apology. "It's Pennymissedlaundrynightforadate. No spaces."

"Thanks! Ass..." Penny whispered the last word and left his apartment, closing his door louder than usual. What the hell was that all about?

That night, two people fell asleep with a knot in their stomachs, thinking about the words they spat to each other. They were angry on each other, but felt the need to apologise as well. Penny knew Sheldon was becoming protective of her. He was not a robot everyone thought her. He had some kind of feelings for her. Feelings he never felt before, but he could sense, were becoming more apparent.

* * *

**Monday evening**

"Hey guys." Penny smiled as she entered the boy's apartment for their scheduled Thai dinner.

"Hi Penny." Leonard and Howard greeted as she took her usual spot on the middle of the couch, next to Sheldon. Raj gave his customary greeting of a wave. While Sheldon just kept on talking about some science thingy. He neither greeted her or even acknowledged her.

"Leonard, want to catch me up?" Penny asked.

"No idea really. He's been like this all day." Leonard replied while looking at Sheldon.

"Yeah anytime one of us brings up your name, he gets like this." Howard continued.

"Huh…" Penny pondered on the current situation. "Well, I guess I'll just eat in my place then." She reached out and began to fill out her plate with a bit of everything. Sheldon observed her movements and waited for the perfect moment.

"Yes Penny. Do come over, be a freeloader and scamper off with our food." Sheldon replied without batting an eyelash.

"What the hell, Sheldon?" Penny exploded. She threw her plate back onto the coffee table. Her appetite was lost to a feel of anger and guilt. How dare he embarrass her again like this?

"I am only being truthful. You are an uneducated freeloader who can contribute nothing to this conversation. So you may leave." Sheldon replied without looking up from his dinner.

Penny stormed out furious as she yelled "It's so back on." The last bit of eye contact between blue and green fury gave them an indication of what's to come.

* * *

**Tuesday evening**

Penny saw Sheldon and the rest of the gang enter the Cheesecake Factory and sit at their reserved spot right at 6pm. She waited until 6:10 pm before heading to their table. She brought the group their regular drinks and left without saying a word.

"Dude, what did you do?" Raj asked Sheldon. He was their usual suspect everytime.

"Me?" Sheldon asked. "I did nothing except sit here on time and waiting for our server to take our orders."

"Well you must have done something… She didn't even say hi to us." Howard commented.

"I have done nothing wrong. She must be busy." Sheldon looked over the menu while watching Penny smile at another table. He could catch brief sounds of her laughter with his vulcan hearing.

"You need to apologize to her, Sheldon. What you said to her last night..." Leonard was always on Penny's side. Sheldon only laughed briefly at his bespectacled roommate.

"Apologising would bring my defeat. Unlike you, Leonard, Penny has no power over me. On the contrary. Before you know it, I will make her succumb, to crawl on her knees before me." Sheldon announced victoriously in his arrogant tone. Howard spat out his drink and coughed loudly, catching a few glimpses from surrounding tables.

The whole time, Sheldon remained oblivious, not realizing how dirty that sounded to them.

Penny returned with their usual orders. Sheldon's was a perfect barbeque bacon cheeseburger with barbeque, bacon, and cheese on the side. Not a single thing was wrong with it and yet Sheldon felt as if something was wrong. Penny once again left without so much of a hi.

"Whatever you did, fix it!" Raj replied as he was stuck with his Indian food even though he had wanted a burger tonight.

"I am doing no such thing." Sheldon replied as he put together his burger and took a bite. It tasted different. The burger tasted the same and yet...different. He could not put his finger on it but it was starting to bother him. Penny refilled their drinks and left the check, all without saying a word. Leonard tried to fix it on his own, when he handed her the money.

"I'm so sorry for his behaviour, Penny. Is there anything I can do? Do I need to call his mother again?" He looked her with her pleading eyes.

"I'm busy, Leonard. See you tomorrow." Penny continued with her shift, paying little attention to him. She took his money and smiled like to any other customer.

* * *

**Wednesday evening**

"Hey guys who's ready to kick some butt?" Penny asked cheerfully as she entered 4A for another night of gaming with her guys. She won't allow Sheldon to destroy her mood today.

"Hi Penny. Whose team are you on tonight?" Leonard asked her kindly as he set up Halo.

"What do you mean whose team, Leonard? Penny is always on my team." Sheldon replied aghast, interrupting them.

"Actually…" Penny caused everyone to look at her. "I think I'll be on Howard's team tonight."

"But Penny…" Sheldon looked troubled.

"I'm sorry… am I educated enough to be on your team?" Penny replied looking challengingly at Sheldon. Silently daring him to make a comment. Everyone felt some sort of tension building up.

The other three looked at each other knowing this was going to end with another panty pinata fight. Or as they call it, PPF.

"Your desire to win is cute, Penny. But still no match to my superior hand-eye coordination and spatial awareness. While you can barely remember a single order in the Cheesecake Factory, I have a capacity to follow each player on the map at all times." Sheldon replied arrogantly.

"Oh, it's so on…" Penny's eyes narrowed as she anticipated her revenge. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that smug smile off his face by a no-scope headshot. "Come on, Howard!" She scooted to the right side on the couch, practically into Howards lap.

Gameplay commenced and to the guys it seemed as if Sheldon and Penny were out for blood. Within an hour the guys' avatars were sitting next to each other watching the two go on a death hunt for each other. Each round they quickly disposed all the noobs, leaving with just one-on-one showdown.

"Gotcha!" Penny yelled as she shot what she thought was Sheldon. Her shot gave away her position, leading Sheldon to an easy kill.

BOOM! 'Headshot' Game's announcement echoed into the room.

"WHAT!" Yelled Penny as she watched her avatar get blown to pieces.

"No way!" The guys marveled the glorious moment, while comments flooded the in-game chat.

"I have told you once, you are messing with forces beyond your ken." Sheldon yelled standing up in pride and facing her.

"And I've told you," Penny yelled back standing right in front of Sheldon, poking him the chest with each word. "Your Ken can kiss my Barbie!" She hated his smug look staring down to her. She swore one day she will get up on the cushion and give him the same treatment.

Sheldon stood toe to toe, faces so close to each other they felt the others breath on their face.

"Umm…guys….it's just a game." Leonard tried to calm them down.

"Shut it Leonard!" They both responded turning to give him a death stare at the same time.

Leonard held his hands up in defeat. They turned back to staring each other down.

"This means war." They both growled. "It is on!"

The glared a bit longer before turning away from each other. Penny to her apartment. Sheldon to his room. The guys looked at each other as if they just found out that the comic book store burnt to the ground.

That night set the mood for the next several weeks. The arguments getting louder and louder. Longer and longer. If they didn't know any better Leonard, Raj, and Howard would think this was all some kind of foreplay. But Penny would never go for a crazy-ass wackadoodle and Sheldon had no deal. She continued with her futile saturday dating nights, just to get into his face, he continued to block her access to his food and wifi in a war of attrition.

So it was no surprise. When the next fight broke out.


	2. The End And Beginning

A/N: I Promised I would post this today. It is 1:21am pst. I am a night owl and its Sunday morning. Hopefully this will help you welcome the new week. **_*ADULT CONTENT STORY. IF YOU ARE NOT OF LEGAL AGE...HIT THE BACK BUTTON NOW!_**

ARE YOU ALL EXCITED YET?! Okay sorry about the yelling. I can't help it as I love this story. I want to thank CTR69 for the beautiful trailer story. If you haven't read it yet I suggest heading over to his page and read it. It is AMAZZZINNNGGGG!

ON TO THE SHOW!

* * *

The gang was once again gathered at San Robles apartment 4A for their usual Wednesday Halo night. They decided to rotate teams after each round and everytime when Penny hesitantly teamed up with Sheldon, they were dominating the multiplayer match. The guys preferred to play together nonetheless, enjoying the chance to kill Sheldon in the game. Despite the constant bickering, Sheldon and Penny made an unbeatable team.

"Boom, headshot!" Penny shouted and laughed as she sniped Leonard's character from quite a distance.

"Ahh!" He threw down the controller upon his leg, waiting for a respawn.

Penny high fived Sheldon and went on the prowl for Howard.

"Penny, you flank around the side and I'll…" Sheldon started. "Penny! I said to go around not over! Your gonna get us…" Sheldon let out a loud shriek as both their avatars died on screen from a perfectly lobbed grenade. An impressive double kill for Wolowitz, throwing another creepy flirt towards Penny.

"See, I told you thusly. Did you listen to me? NOOOO...you just do what you want to do, like you always do, and you don't worry about anyone else caught in your spinning vortex of entropy." Sheldon ranted, taking all the fun out of the game. Usually he was not this hard on the guys on his team. He always had higher expectations from Penny. Despite her disorderly nature, she was his favourite team member.

Penny got up from her spot and went to the kitchen for pause and another bottle of water. As she pulls it out of the fridge, she responds to him.

"No Sheldon, I don't worry about you. And do you want to know why?"

"Oh, do inform me of your uneducated wisdom on how you don't need to worry about me." He responds as he follows her into the kitchen, arms crossed over his chest.

Howard, Raj, and Leonard looked after the rambling couple and each other.

"How long do you think this time?"

"Who knows." Raj shrugged. "Lets just turn up the volume and drown them out."

"Yeah!" Howard says enthusiastically. "It's before ten so the neighbors won't complain. And we actually can rack up some easy kills." He finishes as he points at the tv screen.

Leonard and Raj caught what Howard was pointing at. On the screen, Penny's and Sheldon's avatars just stood there motionless. The two forgot to log out for their break.

"You're on! Let's destroy them!" Leonard agrees. So the boys blare the tv and changed their sitting arrangements so their backs faced the kitchen.

Penny grinds her teeth at Sheldon's education comment. "I'm not stupid! You just can't handle someone being better at something than you!"

"That's not it at all." Sheldon countered.

"Then what is it, oh beautiful mind genius guy?" Penny yelled and waved her arms, trying to be heard over the TV.

Sheldon paused for a moment. He was shocked that she called him that. The last time was when they had first met. He noticed the differences between Penny now and Penny then. For one, her hair was more curly now. She looked more confident than their first time. And she was absolutely, incredibly, undeniably, breathtaking. Her face was blushed with her anger. Her chest was heaving with her heavy breaths under the usual scanty set of tight and short attire.

And her eyes… always his downfall. Her eyes looked like there was flames in them. She looked so alive and vibrant that it rendered him speechless.

"What? Cat got your tongue!?" Penny yelled. "Did the dumb blonde waitress outsmart the "great" Doctor Sheldon Cooper?"

"I'll have you know…" Sheldon retaliated as he snapped out of his thoughts.

"Oh you'll have me know?" Penny interrupts. "Well, here's what you need to know Doctor Cooper. This uneducated Nebraska cornhusker from Omaha just kicked ass by going over the building. She left the other three open for you to use a grenade thingy to get a three-in-one kill! But nooo. The great "Doctor Cooper" thinks he knows everything." Penny waved her hands in the air and into his face, explaining him her tactics.

"Penny…" Sheldon starts. His eyes darkening each time she says Doctor Cooper. "Be that as it may, you should know how to listen to your superior. When I…"

Penny explodes with anger as she interrupts Sheldon again. "Superior!? Are fucking kidding me? You think you're superior? You can't even touch a human being. Homo Novus my ass. How can you be superior when you can't even get a girl to kiss you."

"I beg your pardon? I can get a girl to kiss me. And it's not that I can't touch people. It's that I don't want to!" Sheldon yells just as loudly, thus forcing the guys to raise the TV volume even more. They slowly inched backwards, Sheldon was slowly advancing towards Penny.

"Oh yeah!?" Penny yelled back and bumped against the counter top.

"Yes. And I can prove it!" Sheldon closed the last few inches of distance between them and pressed her against the counter next to the fridge. His hands gripped her waist, entrapping her body between himself and the wooden element.

Time came to a halt. They became quiet as Penny realized the situation she put herself into.

"Sheldon... What the..." She whispered and moaned his name at the same time. No need to yell at his face now only inches away. His blue eyes dominantly staring down at her. His long and hot fingers, running up from her hips, shivering her body with no control. His hot body pressing against hers. Her hands barely held up her weight on the counter as his face descended the last inch. Her body turned her legs into jello, when his lips touched hers.

His lips were softer and much more skilled than she thought they were. This is what she had been searching for. This right here. Her heart was thumping in her chest. Her breathing was heavy. Her body seemed to come alive as electric pulsing waves traveled from every part of her body that his touched. Her eyes naturally closed. Holy crap on a cracker… Sheldon knew how to kiss and kiss well! Very well, in fact… Wait, what?

Sheldon found not only was it not disgusting, but quite the opposite. Kissing his sexy blonde neighbour was not only enjoyable, but was near addicting. She tasted like the strawberries and chocolate she ate earlier, but there was also a hint of mint as well.

Penny lost her train of thought as Sheldon parted her lips and pushed his tongue into her mouth. Sheldon… Doctor Sheldon Cooper… The Mysophobia Doctor Sheldon Lee Cooper… is French kissing her… and winning! Where the hell did that come from? His right hand came up to caress the back of her head, to protect her from bumping into wooden cabinet behind. He fused her lips harder against his, he opened up more and pushed deeper into her mouth.

As the thought of losing to him crossed her mind, Penny snapped into action. She quickly ran her hands through his hair, pushing his lips into hers. She finally got to touch him and she was not planning to lose that chance. Nor did she want to lose to him in this either.

His deep kiss made Penny forgot all about the three other guys in the apartment. A faint glimpse of the surroundings behind him all but vanished, when she closed her eyes in pleasure.

Sheldon's both hands now glided from her neck to her shoulders. Penny was losing her mind over Sheldon already trying to remove her clothes. His sweaty and trained palms pushed the blue and white straps to the edges of her shoulders as he continued his advance. He wanted her out of that sexy tight blue top and bra, she's been teasing the guys the whole evening with. And this was supposed to be a guy with no deal...

Penny fought not to moan out loud, as his tongue danced with hers in a teasing manner. He touched her tongue in a quick flicking motion that was driving her slowly crazy. She wanted to taste him.

Penny flicked her tongue to match his movements in her mouth, playing catch-up. Finally an opportunity offered to dart even deeper in his mouth. Leaving a trace of a smirk on her face as she felt Sheldon's silent moan at that surprise.

Sheldon's hands slowly moved from her shoulders, feelling over her breasts until he gripped her hips again, feeling her soft skin all around her belly. He pushed harder into her body, both feeling everything, despite the layers of clothes.

She wrapped her right leg around his and pushed herself up against him, with her hands following his direction. She felt his strong lean back as she moaned, feeling the muscles she didn't know he had. Her hands trailed down to the belt loops of his pants and pulled his waist further into hers. Sheldon returned by wrapping his arms around her back to hug her tightly and pressed her even stronger into him.

They both breathed and moaned aloud with their hips grinding against one another on instinct, wanting this without clothes in the way. Penny could tell that he was enjoying this as much as she did. She felt his heavy breathing as he pulled her bottom lip in between his teeth before letting go.

Penny looked up at Sheldon, slowly coming back for air and to his senses. He slowly let her go and stepped back a bit. He was leaning on the counter, entrapping Penny with his arms, not allowing her to move anywhere.

They were both breathing heavy and have half lidded eyes, flushed with excitement and need. Penny smiled at him again, as her brain processed what he said just before he kissed her.

"You haven't proved anything, you do realize that, Doctor Copper?" Penny fixed herself up and watched his blue eyes get a little darker as she said 'Doctor Copper'. Giving away just how much he really liked her calling him that.

"Explain." Sheldon breathlessly said with a husky texas twang.

Penny's heart started to beat just a tad faster at hearing his natural accent. "Well," she replied in a sexy husky voice herself. "I said that you couldn't get a girl to kiss you. You kissed me, Doctor Copper. I did not kiss you."

Sheldon growled a little while thinking on what she said. "So you're saying, because I kissed you and not the other way around, I haven't proved it yet?" Sheldon's voice dropped lower the longer he talked until it had a grovel like quality to it.

"Exactly! Therefore I win!" Penny chirped in triumph.

"True…" Sheldon slowly straightened up and moved his hands to the small of Penny's back, causing her to shiver again. "However, I also said I choose to not touch people. I believe I have proven that statement."

Sheldon remained serious, his gaze locked onto her eyes, his fingers continued to caress her lower back and hip. An astonished look fell over her face. For Sheldon had indeed proven just that. Further evidence came from his hands still touching her body. Not only touching, but circling and pressing into her spine and skin.

Sheldon leaned down to whisper quietly into her ear. "I may have proven only one thing, Kitten. But… I'm not done yet."

* * *

A/N: So I want to thank you all for the wonderful follows and favorites. I haven't seen any reviews in my email as of yet. However, I am not going to beg for them either. I am writing this for CTR69 and my personal enjoyment and have had a wonderful time writing it. We felt we needed to share it all with you wonderful Shenny Shippers.

I plan to post once a week BUT we are still working on the next chapters. Real life sometimes gets in the way so I appologize now. I hope you enjoy it!

As always...

Happy Reading!


	3. The Realization

Chapter 2.

As soon as Sheldon finished the last word, he wrapped his hands around Penny's back and spun them around to the opposite side, like they were dancing. His hands then swept down to her soft hello kitty shorts covered bottom and pressed their pelvic areas closer to each other.

Feeling his palms and fingers squeezing her firm ass, made Penny exhale a soft moan. "Ohh..." He quickly picked her up and set her down on the kitchen island right across the counter.

"Sheldon!" Penny squeaked.

"Sshhhh. I have a point to prove and it's easier to do so with you up here." Sheldon replied, closing into her neck. His lips touched her sensitive skin, sending another round of shivers down her spine. The tip of his tongue lightly circled, pressed into her skin, tasting her intoxicating aroma of vanilla and green apple. With his lips lightly brushing along her neck, her eyelids slowly closed over her eyes as an electrifying feeling tickled her body again.

"What the hell..." Penny's mind went into meltdown mode. Who is this guy? She had to lean onto her hands to catch her upper body from crashing onto the counter top, as he continued to kiss and nibble down her neck. He started just behind her right ear, on a spot very few of her lovers knew drove her wild. Trailing his way down lower, he inhaled more of her arousing scent and a hint of blonde strands caught on his lips. Penny was finally able to sit back up while still trying to figure out what was happening. Her hands felt his muscular chest, her mind was confused, fighting between trying to pull him closer and pushing him away.

"But… We shouldn't... The others..." She tried to whisper a faint warning, while her weak arms tried to hold off his advances. Some little part of her mind knew they weren't alone in the apartment. A very quiet voice warning her just how wrong and crazy this was. This was not supposed to be happening. Not with him. Not in his kitchen. Not with their friends only a few feet away.

"They can't see us." Sheldon took a quick peek over her shoulder and whispered in the most delicate and erotic tone, she could feel his hot breath over her ear. Penny moaned softly close to Sheldon's ear as his teeth lightly scraped over the spot, before he continued his path south. She gave up fighting it at that moment.

Sheldon slowly kissed and gently nibbled every inch of skin as he moved down her neck. He tangled one of his hands into the hair at the back of her head. Tugging gently to give him better access to her beautiful neck, he slowly kissed and nibbled his way down the right side. Once he was at her jugular vein, he very carefully gave it just a bit more attention. Once he arrived at the joint of her neck and shoulder he lightly bit her and sucked on the skin there. He felt her moan as it traveled up her throat before he heard it. He continued across her shoulder, pulling the straps of fabric down to her arm before kissing the spot, tasting it with his tongue. After she quietly moaned again, Sheldon lightly bit her right above her collarbone. He quickly covered her mouth with one hand to cover her explosion of sound. His other palm gently covered her breast through the two thin layers of what she called clothes, while his lips and tongue continued their way lower, almost to the valley between her breasts.

His removed the hand on her mouth to slowly caress up her hips to play with the flesh at the hem of her tank top, then slipped under it to caress her taut stomach. Her skin was silky smooth and soft. Just the way he imagined it would feel, Penny always took great care of her body. He filed this information in his "Penny" box in his mind for perusal on a later date.

Sheldon looked at the love bite he left on her shoulder with smug contentedness. It was already a nice red mark which he knew would blossom into a purple hickey by morning. His eyes traveled up to Penny's face. Her eyes were closed, her blonde hair a disheveled mess, cheeks were flushed pink and she was breathing heavily through her slightly parted lips. He wanted to kiss her again and further explore the taste of her mouth. But he knew he would lose if he did that.

Sheldon smirked as he heard her slight groan at the lack of his mouth. He tilted her head to the right so he could access the left side of her neck. This time he started at her clavicle and proceeded up her neck. He paid a little attention to the area where he left the love bite on the opposite side of her neck.

Sheldon let out a soft husky chuckle when she groaned in disappointment as he moved on without lingering too long. Once he reached her pulse point, he ran his tongue along the spot, gently pressing the tip into her skin, causing her to quietly moan. By now Penny was beyond turned on as she took in the extra stimuli Sheldon was giving her.

The fact that Sheldon….Doctor Sheldon Cooper, her crazy wack-a-doodle neighbor whom everyone thought was asexual, was playing her body like an expert and it was maddening. He seemed to know exactly how to drive her pleasure up higher, while denying her the release she really needed. She couldn't wrap her mind around her situation. Doctor neat-freak had her planted on the kitchen island, causing her to soak her panties from just tasting her neck. With only a few feet between them and their clueless friends in the living room. What kind of a guy does these things? The thought of getting caught, besides everything else going on...she was a goner. Nothing was ever going to top this. He was that good.

Penny heard his chuckle as she groaned in disappointment. "Shel-oohh..." Penny lightly expelled when Sheldon found that spot behind her ear. She felt Sheldon smirk against her skin just before he lightly bit the spot.

Penny at this point couldn't hold another moan from escaping her mouth and she could no longer resist the need to touch him; to feel him. She ran her hands up his chest again, feeling his tight form laying underneath his silly shirts.

"How could Sheldon build up like this?" Penny thought to herself as one hand traveled up his chest, over his shoulders, and around his head so she could play with his soft short hair at the nape of his neck. Her other hand traveled down over his pants, feeling and touching his hardening erection. Sheldon moved back a little, allowing Penny to straighten him up. He moved against her palm until the bulge in his pants became quite apparent to both of them. She loved the effect she had on him, feeling his sizable package reacting under her touch. Penny hooked up her hand into his belt loop and pulled him between her legs, up against her throbbing core. Even through all the layers of clothes they both gasped at the contact.

Sheldon pressed his hard erection against her just a bit more as her legs wrapped around his waist. He could feel how hot, and most likely wet, she was, as he pressed against her. A wave of pride travelled through him. He caused that… him, not his homunculus roommate or some big neanderthal, but him. The eccentric, beautiful mind genius that everyone put up with.

Sheldon was truly in awe of this beautiful woman. She deserves nothing but his best so he set his entire focus of his formidable mind on her. No part of him was thinking about theories, mathematical calculations, comic books, video games, or science fiction. For once he only focused on one thing...Penny.

Sheldon continued to worry the spot behind her ear, with his left hand holding her in position. His right hand traveled up, finding its way under her tank top, his fingers lightly grazing the flesh hiding under the tight fabric from his perusal. Her breath was becoming shorter and faster.

Penny gasped as she felt him feel lightly squeeze her breast. It was too much, she grabbed his head with both hands and crashed her lips against his. He immediately complied and opened his mouth to allow her tongue to tangle with his.

Penny couldn't get enough of Sheldon at this point, she attacked his lips like an animal and he took her all in. She already knew he was a great kisser, but this second kiss turned out even better. She was so aroused right now, she forgot all about Sheldon proving something to her.

She felt a warm liquid soak her panties thoroughly as she felt and then heard him moan. It had such a deep tone to it that caused Penny to want - no, need to hear it again and again. She pulled him impossibly closer as if she wanted to be fused with him like the atoms that make up the wonderful man currently pushing her pleasure beyond what she ever dreamed of, not to mention experienced.

Both tongues soon tried to penetrate deeper down each other's throat, mouths fused together widely, fighting for supremacy; dancing around and sucking on each other. Their mouths were moving together, the inhaling through their noses getting louder and more sharp. Moaning into each other from a way too deep French kiss, but neither wanted to back away. Penny wanted to scare Sheldon away, but no matter how much tongue she could stick into his mouth, he returned her with twice the vigor. Damn him...

They only stopped when they both needed to come up for air and a brief pause. Sheldon rested his forehead on hers as they tried to catch their breath while staring into each others aroused eyes. Sheldon leaned down next to her ear and whispered.

"I made my point. You kissed me this time."

"Bastard," Penny hissed in a loud whisper. "You better not leave me like this!"

"Penny, Penny, Penny." Sheldon tsked while shaking his head. "My mother raised a gentleman." He began to kiss her again, trailing along her jawline until he reached her ear. "And a gentleman always finishes what he started."

His hands circled her waist and slowly pulled her blue top over her head. Penny instinctively raised her arms in the air, allowing him to get it off. She wished all guys were this patient and caring. At that moment it stopped being a competition for her. She felt - simply beautiful and cared for. He moved back to her, kissing those familiar spots on her neck and shoulders, as his hands moved behind her back and blindly unhooked her red bra. He gently pulled on the shoulder straps and put it neatly on the counter. Right next to her top. Penny allowed for her natural beauty to be taken in, before pulling him closer again. She knew that awed look and a slight gasp all too well. He didn't say a word but she figured "beautiful" was on his lips.

Penny gasped as Sheldon ran his hands lightly along the underside of her breasts. "Sheldon...please..." He kissed her again and swallowed her louder moan. His hands cupped her soft breasts as if weighing them. His thumbs lightly stroked across her nipples feeling them pebble into their aroused state. His trained fingers explored all around her mounds before finally reaching her nipples again. He lightly pinched and pulled on them, causing her hips to jerk against him and her back arched to give him better access to her aroused body.

"I would ask if that feels good," Sheldon whispered in his husky, texas twanged voice. He could tell she liked his natural accent from when he was a kid. So he continued using his accent...on purpose. "But... I can tell that it does. Did you know that the female breasts grow a little during the arousal state of the female body that is about to mate? The increase of blood flow makes your breasts swell and become a bit firmer."

Penny would have been annoyed with him sprouting facts at a time like this, except his voice had that wonderful twang to it. And his hands kept rolling and pinching her nipples just the way she liked.

"Sheldon…" Penny gasped out.

"Yes, Penny?" Sheldon replied in his controlling tone, while he trailed a series of kisses from her cleavage, up back to her collar bone. He reduced her to merely a human play-doh at this point. Melting and shivering under his touch.

"I… I need…. Oh god." Penny stammered out. Sheldon's wicked mouth and tongue slowly traveled back down to her cleavage area, finally tasting her there, exploring her beautiful breasts before circling the tip of his tongue around her hard nipples. Her radiating body heat and slight perspiration signaled what she was moaning in her exhaling breath.

"You need what, Penny?" Sheldon smirked up at her, feeling her heated breath of his cheeks.

"I need...oh fuck..." Penny nearly shouted as Sheldon's fingers suddenly landed on the apex of her legs and circled into the spot, gently over her shorts.

"Is this what you need, Penny?" Sheldon asked quietly in her ear. His touches were slowly becoming deeper with each stroke against the soft fabric, spreading her legs further apart little by little.

"Yes…yes...please Sheldon." Penny practically begged him as her lustful eyes watched him. His naughty fingers trailed across her inner thighs towards her knees. Teasing her further. Not letting her have it, yet.

"Tell me I won." Sheldon demanded, as his fingers reversed. Now crawling back up her thighs, this time sliding under her shorts.

"What?" Penny completely forgot by now, how and why she ended up here in the first place. She was panting and having a hard time focusing on his words, feeling where his hand was going.

"Tell me I won." Sheldon repeated to her. His right thumb now found a particular nub of flesh to play with, driving her insane.

"Ugh…" Penny moaned louder, being brought to whit's end by his fingertips. Sheldon pulled his hand away but didn't get far before Penny shivered with want, keeping her legs locked behind his back. "Okay...okay… you win. Now, claim your prize, Doctor Cooper." Penny was growing impatient. She wiggled her hips and pulled her shorts just across her ass, then let him to continue the rest of the way.

Sheldon's eyes grew a bit darker at her sudden action. He slowly pulled her shorts across her smooth, long legs.

As the 'hello kitty' reached her ankles, there it was. The unmistakable yellow zig-zag pattern on a white circle caught his gaze as Penny slowly spread her sexy legs again, showing the way for him. Sheldon gasped in a wonderful surprise and Penny caught it to remember forever. An irresistible urge took over him, to feel his favourite symbol, making him to trace it with his fingers. Up and down across the lightning he scraped.

Two of the most beautiful things he ever saw, before taking one off the other. This time, she let him do it all. Sliding, again feeling the full length of her legs against his hands, across her immaculate feet, he slowly peeled the little piece of red fabric off her, before he tucked it neatly besides her matching bra. Lightning facing up. Sheldon slowly returned his gaze back to the splayed naked blonde on the counter.

He looked at her and memorized how she looked right then. Her face was flushed. Her eyes were glossed over from the lust he was bringing out in her. His sensitive nose could smell her pheromones being released as he continued to torture her. For that was what he was doing by denying her the release that she really wanted.

"Patience, Penny..." He held out a bit longer.

"Sheldon, please! I need you..." Penny begged as she rocked her hips against his right hand. Sheldon suddenly thrust two fingers into her burning passage, quickly causing her to reach the pinnacle of her pleasure. It was as if she was standing at the edge of a cliff but couldn't see the view below.

"Ohhmahhga..." Blonde hair and green eyes flew backwards in shock, air stuck in her throat. Sheldon couldn't believe he caused that. She was making a puddle under her and for once he didn't mind the mess on his hand or the counter top.

"Ugghh…fuck..." The blonde gasped as her body began to tremble. Sheldon raised an eyebrow at her in response as he added a third finger and made a 'come here' motion with his fingers in her slick tight passage. He hit her g-spot with the middle one, causing her scream his name as she blew apart. He must have caught the TV action with the corner of his eye, because a grenade just exploded on screen right on time, allowing her to let go. Her body clenched and soaked his fingers. Sheldon moved swiftly, catching her upper body with his left arm and pressed her against him. Not wanting to alert their visitors, his mouth pressed hard on hers, his dancing tongue muffled all the excessive noises she was making.

Penny's orgasm was fast and incredibly intense, which caught her off guard. It took a few seconds for her to realize what happened, before she managed to float back down to awareness.

The horny blonde now reached down and quickly undid her twisted neighbours belt and pants. She was done being patient at this point. He helped her push them down together with his underwear, she grabbed his erection as soon as it was free. Now It was his turn to groan from pleasure, as she stroked up his hard shaft. Long motions across the length with her touch drove his pleasure to increase. It wasn't long before he pulled her hand off him. He wanted to keep control.

Sheldon grabbed both of Penny's hands and pinned them above her head as he pushed her body down to lay flat on the counter at a perfect height. She spread her legs open, begging him to make her as his. Sheldon pushed the crown of his erection over her slit, stroking up and down to gather her natural lubricant.

"Sheldon… quit teasing me. For the love of god...just fuck me already!" Penny said in the most seductive way she could. She had long forgotten where they were or rather who else was there.

Sheldon let go and straightened up to his full height. He looked down at her naked figure now at his disposal. Her blonde hair was fanned over the counter. Her face heated and flushed. Her magnificent chest heaving up and down as she tried to catch her breath. Her arms stretched across, gripping both edges of the counter, waiting, anticipating.

"Penny?" Sheldon looked down into her eyes. As her eyes connected with his he could see the lust in her, but also her trust. There was something else but he didn't know what it was.

"Sheldon…" she locked eyes with him. "Please, Doctor…"

Sheldon shivered; hearing his title from Penny in that sexy voice, did odd things to him. He could hear the slight teasing in her voice, but also something much more intimate. It was if she was reassuring him, that this was what she wanted. That she accepted him just the way he was. He knew in that moment, no one could ever replace Penny. No one would ever mean more to him than her.

Penny noticed the difference in Sheldon's eyes right away. She knew that something between them had changed. Something pivotal had happened to Sheldon that was more than just physical reactions to the situation. Something way more than just proving a point. A part of her was scared to think too much into it but...she already knew. She had for a long time now. Since the day they met, she knew that her life would never be the same. And she was okay with it.

"Doctor...Sheldon...it's okay. I feel it too. Please…" Penny whispered in a voice Sheldon had heard only a few times. To hear it now...like this. He couldn't hold back any longer so….he let go.

Sheldon slowly pushed into her, guiding his tip into her sex. Her wet passage offered little resistance to him as he inched deeper. Penny moaned as she felt his cock finally sliding up inside her, scraping and stretching her so good. She locked her legs behind and slammed his body into hers at the same time. Bringing both of them fully joined with each other, in one decisive move, almost to the brink of climax.

"Oh, dear Lord," Sheldon gasped in wonderment as his eyes never left hers. She was so tight, hot and slick. His mind went blank for the first time….ever.


	4. The Claim

A/N: Thank you for all the follows/faviorites. I hope you are enjoying this story.

Chapter 3 The Claim

"Penny…" Sheldon gasped as he tried to struggle for words, but only came up with one. She was everything in that moment. She was beyond anything he ever could have dreamed of. All his research and previous ecstatic feelings of resolving the Universe paled in comparison to becoming one with her for the first time. Eyes shut, taking in the alien feeling like a drug. He could feel her burning passage quivering in aftershocks from her recent orgasm. Trying to make way for his size, gripping and welcoming his intrusion with even more moisture.

"Move Doctor… please move." Penny begged in a very sexy, wanton tone of voice, briefly bringing him out of his extacy. Her hand circling over her clit, enticingly.

Sheldon stared into Penny's eyes as he slowly pulled back and watched her expression. She had that feisty gleam in her eyes again. She always had that look just before she one-ups him. Sheldon smirked a bit and stopped pulling out of her just barely leaving the tip of his throbbing cock in her pussy. "Are you sure you that you really want this?"

"Jesus, Sheldon…" Penny expressed with an eye roll. "Of course I want this. You said a gent- holy shit..." Penny exclaimed as Sheldon slammed into her bumping against her cervix in a delicious sharp painful pleasure; almost lifting her body off the counter. She had to bite into her wrist to keep from screaming loudly. Still frustrated by not being able to release fully. Who knows what this fling would turn into, if Leonard or god forbid, Wolowitz, saw her like this. Their cheesecake-scented blonde goddess getting nailed by the praying mantis behind their backs. No, she certainly didn't want anyone else to see her right now...

Sheldon pulled back fast and slammed his cock back into her, watching her reaction again as if repeating an experiment that he had never thought he would want to participate in. Watching her buckle in pleasure, her breasts jiggling on her chest, blonde hair fanned over the darker wooden texture left Sheldon speechless. Her left hand was back to gripping the edge of the wooden surface currently being defiled, while her right was busy running between her clit and nipples, fighting to finish what he would not.

Sheldon continued this pattern for a few thrusts, his hands soon replaced hers. They were a bit larger, covering her mounds fully, kneading them as he finally began to fuck her with more enthusiasm.

Then he switched his tempo to slowly thrusting in but pulling back out fast. After a few more thrusts he started switching his tempo to randomly thrusting hard and fast to slow and gentle. He knew Penny was becoming frustrated with not being able to match his thrusts at all. To make things worse, his hands were holding her pinned down, unable to help herself. She was left to his mercy. He was now in full control of all her erogenous zones; her breasts, her nipples, her pussy. Even her voice, she did not dare to make a peep, no matter how much she wanted to scream in pleasure and the anger he provided.

"Sheldon...please.." Her big green eyes begged the tall man currently driving her mad with pleasure as he completed each thrust.

"Penny…I won so I'm in the one in control. Can you not keep up?" Sheldon asked surprising Penny.

"Wha-nnnghh." Sheldon had cut her off by slamming into the frustrated woman, laid out before him like an oasis to a traveler in a desert.

"Penny...do you want me... to stop?" Sheldon asked with his kill batman look on his face.

"No… hell no!" Penny nearly yelled as her eyes rolled backwards as her body arched at a really hard thrust that made her see spots.

"Good…" Sheldon leaned down and whispered into her ear. "Because I'm going to keep this up until you beg for release...kitten."

Sheldon straightened up and proceeded to take her fast and hard, pushing Penny closer and closer to the brink. His fingers interlaced with hers for leverage. Hands joined together, pulling each other closer. Holding onto each other dearly.

"Sheldon…Shel… Ummmgg..." Penny moaned incoherently. She lost all control of her body. Her fists squeezed hard on his fingers and naked legs danced freely in the air.

Sheldon smirked as he watched her get closer and closer to the orgasm she wanted to flow through her. He watched and waited while pumping into her, careful not to smack too hard on her skin. Sheldon memorized every eye roll, every gasping breath she took. He watched as sweat pooled in the valley between her breasts; the light reflecting off her glistering body. Her trained muscles keeping her tight, with the belly button and a faint stripe above the clit completing the image of complete perfection in motion. Seeing her in this state of complete surrender, arousal and pleasure brought him a since of pride he never knew he was missing. In all his knowledge of her, she had never looked more beautifully satisfied. Too beautiful. Oh no, you won't...

Sheldon felt her incoming sensation. He grabbed her buckling hips and pushed her back onto the counter, holding her still. He slowed down, halting his hips to a still, altogether preventing Penny from reaching another climax.

"Sheldon, you fucker… so close..." Penny moaned in disappointment. Oh, he is so going to pay for this.

"Not until you say how much you want me to let you fly over the summit and into the abyss." Sheldon waited a moment for her to respond.

"Wha..." She was left dangling confused by his attitude. After a few moments he chuckled to himself. He quickly slammed into her with a rigorous pace, driving her up the counter. Penny had to bit her hand to prevent from her notifying the guys about what's actually going on behind them.

He did this twice over before he changed his strategies again. As he pulled out, Sheldon moved her on the counter just a bit before ramming into her again. Penny was getting more rowdy and louder with each passing moment. Sheldon quickly reached over to the pile of her clothes and grabbed her Flash panties. He bunched them in his fist and stuffed them into her mouth to keep her somewhat muffled. Sheldon drove her up to the brink again only to deny her the satisfaction she so desperately wanted. Penny clenched her teeth and bit into the ball of fabric in her mouth.

"Mmmmffff!" The thought of just getting her mouth stuffed with her damp panties by Sheldon caused her to come right there. His pounding slowed down. He stopped embedded inside her and bent down towards her face.

"Tell me Kitten...tell me what you want." Sheldon whispered into her as he lightly bit behind her ear. "Do you want me to stop?" His motions were starting up very slowly again, gently pumping fully into her and back again. He laid on top, with only his pelvis now circling and moving slowly.

Penny quickly shook her head no. She knew her hair was a mess and sticking to her forehead.

"Tell me…" Sheldon whispered lightly in her ear while suddenly thrusting into her very hard. He buried his huge cock to the hilt in one stroke, making her breasts jiggle up her chest. Sheldon kept stopping during his thrusts, keeping her from a very much needed orgasm.

"Mmmmfff!" Penny kept rolling her head side to side in anger and pleasure. She was so close, but no… It faded away at the last moment.

Sheldon continued to drive her pleasure higher and higher. He finally picked up his rhythm to the usual pace, going and going for minutes. Fucking her. Questioning her. Teasing her. Higher, harder, deeper.

Penny couldn't take it anymore. She gave him the win already… so why was he still torturing her? Sheldon noticed a single tear in her eye. he put his arms around her and scooped her from the counter. They stopped for a moment, before he resumed banging her in the upward position. She was now seating right on the edge the counter. Her hands gripped the edge and her legs spread wide as he pumped into her full again.

Eventually, Sheldon let go her hips and gripped her legs, just below her knees and brought them up between their bodies. Allowing both of them for even deeper penetration and sensation.

After another few minutes of fucking this way, she couldn't breath enough through her nose alone. The sensation was boiling up, now inside both of them, stronger than all of them before.

She tossed her panties away as far as possible, right into the kitchen sink. She hugged him in desperation and leaned her head onto his shoulder.

"Sheldon i need to cum...please." Penny was shaking so bad that she didn't care about her pride anymore. "Sheldon…! Please...please Doctor let me cum…"

Sheldon let her legs go and hugged her dearly. He nibbled on her earlobe as he said in a really husky Texas accent. "Penny… you're mine now. I am never letting you go. Do you understand, my kitten?"

As soon as she felt her legs free, Penny wrapped herself around her lover and nodded enthusiastically. "Good god… where did he learn this?" She thought to herself.

"I am very glad you understand." Sheldon was getting close to exploding deep inside her. He could feel his testicles pulling upward ready to release. "Now for agreeing to be mine…"

His voice trailed off as his hand moved down between their sweat slicken body and shirts. He quickly found what he was looking for, causing Penny to scream into his shoulder.

Just as Sheldon felt his orgasm start in his legs and traveling upward, he leaned down near her ear to give her what they both wanted. "Cum for me kitten...cum for me." He felt his orgasm flowing through him and into her. He quickly bit into the joint of her shoulder and neck as he moaned, feeling an unbelievable life altering flow of pleasure course through him. All his pent-up anger and feelings for Penny expressed in these seconds of bliss. This is what they needed all this time.

Penny exploded at the same time as he did and bit his shoulder to prevent her scream from reaching the boys. Penny felt her very soul stake claim on Sheldon as his did on her. She knew there was no turning back from this. No other lover could ever make her come like that. Penny's eyes caught Sheldon in complete rapture. He slowly let her go, guiding her tired body as she laid back onto the counter, while pumping into her just a few more times. Her pulsating muscles milked his throbbing member still buried deep inside her.

No more words, just breathing. Heavy and tired. Racing heartbeats slowing down towards normal. She looked magnificent. Properly satisfied, lost in the moment, taking it all in. She felt him inside. She knew what he did and didn't mind. The feeling was simply too beautiful to pass on it.


	5. The Night I

**A/N: Thank you sooo, so much for all the likes and follows so far! We really appreciate it. The final TBBT episode did conceive a few Shenny plot bunnies for the future, wink wink. But for now, on with the smut!**

* * *

"What just happened?" Sheldon barely whispered to her, not really expecting an answer. Somehow it felt like his orgasm cleared his mind of frustration and tension. Running a fresh perspective over his older self. Penny observed his mind rebooting into a better version of himself. There was _no_ way he will be his old self after this. She propped herself up and he took her in his arms.

"We just had sex, sweetie." Penny embraced him. Her forehead made contact with his. Soon their lips touched a few times. Gentle cuddling and touches. His fingers caught the blonde strands over her exhausted face and guided them behind her ears. She was trying to catch and kiss his palm taking care of her. "How does it feel?"

"That was… much different..." He could not put all the feelings for her into words. He was still trying to catch his breath and process the information. It felt like a lump formed in his throat as the reality settled in. He just had sex with Penny. He had done it before, but. Wow.

She ran her hand across his blushed cheeks and neck. They both smiled at each other, spotting the love in their beautiful eyes. Penny realized this was not just a one-time fling.

"I'm yours now. I'm never letting you go, sweetie..."

They shared a few more tender kisses, before Sheldon slowly moved away and handed her a paper towel.

He glanced over to the guys, still busy with the game, as the match counted down a final minute. Just enough time for them to get dressed and straighten out. Sheldon acted quickly, he pulled up his pants and helped Penny with her clothes.

"Have you seen my..." Penny was looking around for her underwear.

"No time, Penny. Just put your shorts on." Sheldon handed them to her, all serious. "What?"

She hesitated for a bit, but couldn't resist playfully smacking her lover across his face with them. Penny could barely grasp the thought of Sheldon suggesting such a naughty thing. They were barely long enough to cover her and soon they will be the only piece of fabric between her and Wolowitz.

He could only smile at her, before she pulled the shorts over what he was looking at. Everything looked like a quick replay backwards, reversing the previous actions. Sheldon helped Penny with her bra and top. He straightened up her disheveled hair as much as he could, to kinda look like she did before their little affair.

"There, almost as I remember you from earlier."

"Thanks." She smiled.

They both finished opened water bottles, sex exhausted them quite a bit. Fresh water gave them a moment to chill and hydrate after the exhilarating session. They quickly downed them, before Sheldon passed Penny a fresh bottle. More water brought their act together. It got their emotions out of the way, before representing to the guys.

Sheldon plonked down tired into his spot, acting all upset. Penny followed and took a seat in the middle spot, right next to him. She crossed her beautiful legs, teasing the crowd of three nerds opposite of her. This felt _soo _wrong.

"What happened to you?!" The guys finally turned to couple, noticing their flushed and tired faces. Fresh water cooled and energized them just enough. Leonard turned down the volume before the interrogation began.

"Took you long enough, you've been out the whole round." Howard stated, showing them the score. Not that they cared for that.

"So you guys are cool now? Can we all go back to normal lives?" Raj wanted to know if their arguing finally reached a truce.

"Oh, we're definitely cool. We discussed certain things like adults and Sheldon apologised for his behaviour." Penny was back with her proud, confident tone, nagging Sheldon and trolling the rest. She loved the roll of his eyes in that moment. She couldn't help herself, their little games of tease finally paid off. She felt delighted, nothing could ruin her mood now.

"Really? That's great, I knew you guys will work it out. You ready for another game? You can be on my team." Leonard tried to woo Penny onto his side, just for one round, before Sheldon shot down his assumptions.

"I had enough for tonight, Leonard. She's _impossible _to reason with. How can I live around a person, so stubborn and decisive to get on my nerves all the time? Lord knows I've tried."

"Yeah, it's a bitch..." Leonard replied in sarcasm, mirroring his own issues of living with Sheldon.

"Precisely. Now, if you'll excuse me, the hour is already at my bedtime." Sheldon ignored Penny's gasp and opened mouth in shock. He casually got up and headed to the hallway.

"Wait, are you calling me a _bitch_?!" The blonde went after Sheldon.

Leonard and the other two just sighed, here we go again...

"There is no need to prove my point further, Penny." They heard his voice from the hallway.

"Sheldon! Get back here!" She marched towards his bedroom.

The guys settled back and returned to the TV screen. When is this going to end? They lost their mood to play. Without Sheldon and Penny around, it just wasn't interesting anymore. Not to mention their drama suddenly seemed much more intense than gaming.

"Leonard?" Howard asked, annoyed by never ending ruckus.

Leonard shook his head. "Don't worry, I'll call his mother tomorrow. Come on, who's for another round?" Raj and Howard stayed away, they could not ignore Penny's rants.

Penny slammed Sheldon's bedroom door with burning fury. Leonard, Howard and Raj shuddered in shock, like they just heard a gunshot. They have never seen Penny this upset. But they knew Sheldon long enough, it was just a matter of time, before he got under her skin as well.

"Sheldon, don't you _ever _call me a bit…" BANG!

The guys were left astounded, wanting to eavesdrop on his bedroom. Sheldon knew them all too well.

"Penny, nobody is allowed into my room!" He yelled to the outsiders, Penny knew he was this loud for purpose. "Except for you." He reached towards her mouth, his fingers dived in her shorts, desperate for her body once again. With no panties getting in the way, he had her almost collapsing onto the floor in a puddle of Penny, her legs barely kept herself up. He was relentless in his fingering, quickly bringing her sex juice out in the open. Penny closed her eyes and propped against the door.

Even though they were both exhausted for their kitchen adventure, they desired it again. Sheldon was insatiable, Penny awoken his dormant side, rarely reserved just for the most exquisite and experienced escorts who could quench his urges. He was above self-satisfaction, but still human after all. In moments, her pussy made that distinct squishy sound Sheldon wanted to hear. Penny was ripe. Fingered to the verge of another climax. He pulled his drenched hand from underneath her pants and offered it to her. His lips moved away, fingers replaced his tongue.

It was driving her insane, tasting her sex juice, mixed with remnants of his cum deposit. She sucked and bobbed on his fingers, taking it all in.

"Ohh, you're crazy!" Penny yelled at him when he was satisfied with her performance.

It looked like a strip competition between them. Penny kicked off her shorts while Sheldon unbuckled his pants and stepped out of the pooled fabric at his feet. Their fiery eyes could burn steel. Like two horny animals in a pit about to collide, checking each other with views of pure lust and want.

Penny's lover jumped on her body like a tiger and had her pinned against the door. Guys could only hear a few thumps as if someone banged a fist on it. His body covered hers, rubbing against one another in pure lust.

"My turn." Penny slipped her hands in between to get him hard again. His cock grew in her hands, warming up for another round. Sheldon held his forehead pressed against the door, breathing deeply as Penny did her handjob magic. She picked up some natural lubricant without missing a beat.

"Don't stop… Penny..." Sheldon's breaths were getting louder and deeper. With her moist fluid on his cock and both hands encircling him fully, it felt like he was fucking her already.

His lips returned to the very familiar spots of her neck. She felt his hot breath on her neck, while stroking him gently across his length. His hands on her body and hips were feeling over her skin, dips and curves once again. He was dipping down, out of her grasp for a moment, just to feed on her gorgeous body. This time he made it to her belly button, before coming back up onto her lips.

Each of her further twisting strokes was getting him harder and more desperate. He needed to be in her, badly. To have her again without constraints this time. She brought him up to the point it hurt.

Sheldon soon took her hands off him and pinned them above her head. His left hand held both of Penny's wrists, while the right one guided his erect member towards her wet clit.

"Oh, fuuuck!" A female shriek filled the apartment and most likely even some of the adjacent ones. Penny was finally released of her shackles. Sheldon slammed into her fully in a single thrust. He barely let her catch her breath, before he retreated almost fully and pushed into her again. He build up his rhythm, rough and untamed in a desire to have his way with the blonde lover.

His left hand was still pinning her wrists above her head, while the other now gripped her thigh and pulled it up. Penny felt overwhelmed as he ravaged her roughly, despite his stupid shirts in between them.

"Now you listen to me!" Sheldon yelled at the blonde, driving her into the door. Both bodies gasping and panting in the furious motion. He let her go and gripped her ass with both of his hands. He was holding her up with the muscles he did not realise he possessed.

"Ohh, GOD!" Penny played along with a loud scream. "That's it, fuck me, Doctor..." she taunted Sheldon in a lower tone, both her arms and legs wrapped around him, bouncing and matching his thrusts, feeling his pulsating member ravaging inside her. His biceps lifting her up like a doll, before letting her fall down onto his length, as he drove his pelvis upwards.

"Fuck me, oohhh... I love your cock inside me…" She knew he was getting close. His breath deepend, his face flushed in heat and perspiration. Penny ran her hands through his damp hair. Short spikes pointing upwards, her lanky neighbour scientist never looked hotter.

"That's it, strike _three_!" Now Sheldon growled in a dark tone, nobody knew he could voice. Driving deeper and harder into his lover's slit, Penny felt like she was getting knocked through the wooden door and into the hallway. Nobody was rough in this way with her before. A part of her loved it, but no other guy had the courage to treat her this way. She was always their princess instead.

"Fuck off, Sheldon!" She yelled all of a sudden, just as he was about to come again.

Her block reaction stabbed him. Penny dropped down onto her feet and pushed him away, towards his bed. She felt her well-fucked pussy, trying to rub out the feeling of sudden emptiness and slight soreness.

Sheldon let his erection slowly fade, he wasn't going to keep himself hard in front of Penny. That's her job now. He quickly realised that she was playing, the wink in her lustful eyes felt a relief.

An Oscar-worthy performance for the eavesdropping audience outside.

Guys in the living room couldn't take more of their arguments, which were only getting worse. They thought their time-out cooled them off, but for some reason, it only made things worse. It seemed the laundry war between the two only ended in ceasefire, not a real truce. Now it exploded much more violently.

"I can't take this shouting anymore." Leonard sighed and fell back into his white single seat.

"Dude, they're killing each other in there." Raj sounded concerned.

"Penny said she won't buckle under. Sheldon stepped on a mine." Howard smirked. Finally someone who will put Sheldon in his place.

"We all knew it will come to this. Come on, let's leave them. They'll wear out eventually. I'll call Penny later to check up on her." Leonard scooted Raj and Howard out of the living room. They all grabbed their jackets and left for the bar.

* * *

Sheldon picked up a distinct sound of front door closing.

"They're gone, Penny. You can stop your silly dominating role, it does not suit you." Sheldon shook his head in arrogance towards the naked blonde in front of him.

His demeaning words and tone fired Penny up again. Roles were reversed. Now she closed in on Sheldon like a lioness stalking her prey and pushed him onto the bed. Powerful and confident. Only he can bring this side of her out to play.

"We'll see about that." Penny sounded confident with a hint of revenge. She had him now.

Sheldon tried to rise up to sit, but Penny just pushed him down again laying.

She stretched her right leg across him, nesting her knees on either side of his body and settling herself on top of him. They playfully smiled at each other. Sheldon found the sudden switch into submission to her surprisingly exhilarating. He had a complete trust in Penny, she proved to him on many occasions. They shared a silent moment, just smiling and staring at each other.

"Do you trust me, sweetie?" Penny looked at him, wanting to hear. Her soothing voice completely different from her previous character. She was still caring and protective of him.

"I do." Sheldon nodded slowly and smiled simply. His hands were gently caressing her thighs and knees. He looked so adorable to her in that moment. So _this _is how a submissive Sheldon looks like. Totally different figure from an ignorant jackass she had to deal with till now.

Penny slowly dived down and scooted backwards. She dragged her naked body across Sheldon's naked bottom half. His long fingers instinctively dug into her hair, trying to make her suck and finish him off.

"Oh, no you don't." the blonde looked up at her neighbour and denied him with her index finger. She continued to climb on top of him and reached for both of his shirts he was still wearing.

"You've seen me naked. Now it's my turn to see you." Penny helped Sheldon upwards, with both of them pulling his top T- shirt off him.

"Good boy..." Penny smirked in an evil expression, which Sheldon never caught before.

His trembling hands reached for the collar of his moist long-sleeved shirt and struggled to get it of.

Penny ogled the muscles on his chest as his skin came into view. She dragged her fingernails across his muscular torso, following the moving shirt. She ran her nails through his soft chest hairs, making sure she didn't mat it. She took control before he could toss the shirt away.

"Give me that." She demanded, "Now..." Penny leaned onto Sheldon's body, finally feeling all of his skin on hers. She stretched one sleeve on his shirt and took his right arm. One knot around his wrist was enough to secure his hand on the backboard. She kissed him deeply, stopping for a bit on his lips, before proceeding to the other side. Sheldon wanted to buckle up, to taste more of her, but Penny playfully giggled and pulled away off his tongue, letting him know she's now in charge.

Her long hair swept across his head, Sheldon took in the scent of her damp hair teasing his senses. She pulled the shirt across towards his left arm all while circling her hips on his pelvis, just out of reach to penetrate. It felt Infuriating.

His other hand was now in her grasp. She pushed it against the headboard and wrapped the other sleeve around. They both moaned as she tighten the knot, giving her total control.

Sheldon tried to wiggle free, but the knots held his arms tightly in place. She was too far for a kiss and too far to fuck. One part of his mind hated the situation, which the blonde vixen put him into. She kept on teasing him, swaying on his body, teasing him with short kisses and naughty giggles. Once she dived deep into his throat, pulling back just as he was to return the kiss.

Her body commanded his. He couldn't push up into her, she was out of reach, driving his desperation further. He could not grip her sexy hips, he could not touch her perky tits, swaying with her body as she rode him, almost laughing at his desperate attempts for some kind of control.

"Penny..." He did not want to beg.

"What? You thought I was just gonna buckle under?" Penny smirked at him from above. His face was turning serious, his hands struggling to get free. She dived down in mercy towards his lips, let him have her.

Their tongues danced around their mouths again. Her taste and mouth felt like water to the desert drought. She retreated her salvation and waited. They both knew the word forward. It took a few silent glances, before she persuaded him.

"Please..." Sheldon sighed in defeat.

"Was that so hard?" Penny moved into action. She scooted all the way back to the end of his bed and took a moment to graze upon his shaft. Even though she tied him, having a sexy naked blonde rubbing her body against his, kept him hard enough.

Upon her touch, it grew a bit more in her hands, smooth tip inviting her for a kiss. Feeling and seeing her lips wrapped around his tip, it made Sheldon go insane. Penny still had all the control. No matter how much he tried to lift himself deeper into her mouth, she always pulled away. She was such a tease with this.

She kissed the hardened tip again, swiping away a drop of pre-cum with her tounge. This was enough to grow the final few inches, to her delight. Homo Novus reduced into a horny Neanderthal, reacting just as she knew he would. Her long tongue licked lower towards the base. It looked like she was mapping all the shapes herself, wanting to know what was about him, that felt so good inside her. She was in love with every part of his body. She tried taking it in her mouth again, this time just a bit further, with her hands massaging him along the length and base.

Such a sexy sight from his perspective, his blonde lover sucking him off slowly. He tried again, but in every attempt, she pulled off him. It was still Penny's show. She soon felt his testicles tense and his cock throb in her hands. She had him right where she wanted.

Penny did not take her eyes off Sheldon as he was struggling to come. She played dirty. Just a slight pressure at the base, until his urge faded away. His head bumped into the pillow, his fists tugged against the fabric which was holding him in place. Like so many times before, he underestimated her.

"Oh, for god's sake, Penny…" He craved for release, which faded away, he could only stare into the ceiling, his eyes twitching in discomfort.

"Trust me, baby. It will be worth the wait."

Penny moved upwards, stretching her lean body over his. Now it was her opportunity to map him. Her kisses trailed upwards, her fingernails made him shiver. Up his chest and neck, finally landing on his lips. She let him have the award, lips fused again, tongues racing around their mouths. Not caring where they were before. She propped up further allowing him to suck on her breasts again, she knew how much he loved them and craved for them at this point.

Penny finished in the same position where she started. Her right hand slid between their bodies and circled her clit. Sheldon was pleasuring her as much as he could, while her hand did the rest. Sheldon noticed what she was doing, pleasuring herself, instead of allowing him do to it. She is _so _going to pay for this.

Her fingers reached the limit soon and couldn't take her further, no matter how many she tried. Penny reached further back to find him. She scooted backwards, slowly across his cock to bring him up again. She pressed him against her clit with her hand, slowly rubbing herself on his hardening length. Sheldon could only observe her pussy lips grinding against him, coating him with her wetness.

Her moans of pleasure filled the room again. Her sexy heavenly voice, he caused that. Penny loved the feeling and control, feeling him rock-hard between her legs.

She slowly brought herself in an upright position, before slowly impaling herself onto his shaft. Her hand guided him in. Feeling his tip at her entrance, such an erotic moment for both of them. She rubbed it up and down her pussy a few times, before settling. Relaxing her body, Penny let the gravity to pull her down, embracing his hardness once again. But this time, _she _will be in control. Penny closed her eyes and leaned her arms on Sheldon's chest. She felt his torso twitch and struggle to fuck her. It was all in vein, her weight resting on him prevented his movements.

She commenced the ride, slowly increasing the pace. Her hips were rising and falling, driving his hardened cock further and further into her moist sex. Sheldon wanted to touch her body so desperately. Replace her hands with his, to caress and knead her beautiful breasts, slowly coming to full gallop.

"Ohh… This feels soo goood… Fuckk..." Penny arched her head back, getting herself off and not allowing Sheldon any. Her sharp nails dug into his sensitive skin, driving a few inches of redding trail across his heart.

Penny knew she is going to pay for all of this later, but the feeling of control over Sheldon… Using his lengthy cock just as she wanted, in her rhythm. Her body soon came arching back to the tipping point, her nipples were pointing straight at the ceiling, her head almost catching the sight of his door.

Sheldon's compromised position and her weight bouncing over his lean body provided a strange sense of pleasure. Her pulsating muscles and swaying hips kept him rock hard for her to use, but he felt no desire or buildup for release. He knew his blonde neighbour will never buckle under. The thought of Penny using his body to get herself off infuriated him. His genius mind was already plotting revenge, he will it enjoy soon enough, just like she's enjoying herself now. Bouncing and grinding to climax, massaging her breasts, pinching her rock-hard nipples for effect.

"Don't you dare, woman..." Sheldon was warning her in vain. Her body and noises were coming up for explosion.

"Fuuck, I'm so close… Sheldon! Baby... UUUGGHH!" Her pelvis twitched and pulsated around his hard cock buried so deep inside her, without a feeling of his cum gushing in her tunnel. Penny threw her head backwards in pleasure, her whole body pulsating steadily on his. Riding the waves of pleasure flowing only over her. The sight she gave was to beautiful for words. To intense to explain. Yet… It changed everything.

Her body fell onto his torso, her lips onto his.

"Oh, sweetie..." Penny hurried and undid both knots which were holding him tied. He brought her into his embrace and held her dearly.

He only needed to hold her close, the feeling of her skin on his almost brought him to tears. For who knows many minutes, they just laid in his bed, caressing and kissing each other tenderly. All the previous hate, anger, words and lust melted away. Love was the only remaining feeling between them. Forged in their fire of struggles and passion.


	6. The Night II

Both Sheldon and Penny felt physically and emotionally exhausted. The arguing, teasing and challenges took its toll on both of them. Not to mention this evening's events.

"I'm sorry I called you a freeloader. And everything else. You are a very remarkable woman." Sheldon broke their silence, staring deeply into her eyes, with faint tears in his."I promise I'll make it up to you."

Penny returned with a kiss. She nibbled his earlobe and kissed his cheek, heading back towards his lips. Sheldon propped up and settled her on her back. Her naked body laid at his disposal again, like a prize, for what she put him through. Only this time, he had all the time in the world. His tongue and lips followed the map he previously charted.

Sheldon drifted slowly across her neck, her shoulders, down to her beautiful soft breasts and cleavage. Caressing over every inch of her skin once again. He made his way over her hips.

"Turn around for me." Penny followed, she turned around on her belly, finally presenting him her gorgeous rear. Sheldon was left breathless, the curvaceous shape of her booty was a perfection in his eyes. Penny turned her head and smiled at him as he began to map this side of her body. Kissing her buttocks and upwards to the small of her back. His touch and kisses brought up a gentle moan as she bucked up for him. He continued to kiss his way upwards between her shoulder blades to her neck, while his fingers slowly crept down between her legs, until she opened up for him. His middle and index finger quickly found her lips and made their way inside.

Sheldon gently pressed farther into her. Short stroking and circular motions causing her spine to react. Buckling, moaning, spreading her legs a bit farther apart for better, deeper access.

Penny began pressing her body onto his hand. She bent her knees to bring her ass even higher in the air. Just where he wanted her. He marveled at the sight of his fingers disappearing inside her, each time coming out more drenched. It seemed like magic, how she eventually opened up to the point where she could accept all four. But he knew he had to punish her. No one uses Dr. Sheldon Lee Cooper. Enjoyable or not. Life altering...or not.

She felt him scraping all around her insides, seeking that spot again. Which, for some reason, he didn't reach. Surely, he knew her well enough at this point. It left her wondering and why did he stop all of a sudden?

Loud spank and her shriek echoed in the bedroom, her right buttock now carried an imprint of his right palm as if getting branded. Sheldon rubbed his hand over the mark, before hitting her again, even harder.

"You've been a bad girl, Penny." Smack! Again. Penny knew she deserved it. She gripped the bedsheets and gritted her teeth to ride out the pain. "Mmmm, yessss… Ohh, soo bad."

She submitted to the strikes that followed, reacting in ways she never felt before. Till now, she only read about it online, but never considered it. Was this a way into the kinky side for her future relationship with Sheldon? Just when she thought she knew Sheldon, a whole new side of him presents to her.

Then it hit her like his palm on her butt cheeks. He let her, tie him up. He trusted her enough to let her. Dear Lord, just how far will things go in this crazy relationship? One hour into becoming physical and they already had sex literally behind their friends backs, Sheldon telling her she's his, she had him tied up and now she's getting spanked as a punishment. It was driving her crazy… but her next thought made all her resistance stop. She trusted him completely, he will not hurt her. She took a deep breath. As she let it out she gave in.

The pain stopped, she felt only his kisses and caressing of her skin, pale turned into pinkish red.

"Penny?" Sheldon brought her body upwards into his embrace.

"I'm yours, Sheldon." Penny calmly stated with tears in her eyes. He was sitting down in his bed so she straddled him again. He never asked her to. Just something she felt she had to say and do. Slowly sliding onto him until she settled in his lap.

"You are mine, Penny. I will always love and protect you. All I want in return is your faithfulness to me."

"I love you too, Sheldon. I will never betray your trust. I know how much I mean to you."

They promised their love in a series of vows, marking a new chapter in their relationship. All while making love in a sitting position. Both of them now equal. Sheldon was pressing her against him. Penny controlled her motion with her hips. Her arms hugged around his neck.

They both shared deep kisses, moving in perfect harmony. Sheldon continued to kiss and nibble across her neck, his hands were holding her ass, driving her body towards him. Penny could easily follow his rhythm. They swayed in a gentle, caring motion as one, in a pace they both wanted for one another. No more games or revenge, only love.

Their orgasms hit them hard at the same time. Joined, embraced, they surfed the waves of pleasure as one. Penny was right, it was well worth the wait and tease, the second wave hit his mind and body with even deeper feelings and more powerful sensations.

He held her close, almost crying into her shoulder as he pumped into her fully. He knew this was the woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with.

She felt his throbbing and gushing inside her. His liquid filling her body while trembling over her own sensations. No words were needed, their bodies did all the talking.

They almost fell asleep embraced this way, but their legs needed stretching.

They crashed onto his bed, spooning together. Exhausted and loved. Things will never be the same again between them.

Penny felt colder, her eyes darted open. It was much after midnight already. Her body cooled down and she didn't feel her lover next to her anymore. She turned around and noticed the empty bed. There was only one place he could go at this time. Sheldon left his bedroom for a quick fresh-up. She didn't bother with her clothes, she just followed the sound of running water two rooms further.

"Sheldon?" She called him in the bathroom.

"Come to me, Penny." she heard through the door. The room released a plume of steam as she entered. He took her hand and guided her into the shower. She carefully stepped over the bath edge, towards him. "I need you clean."

"But… You don't..." her voice trailed off as she took in her situation. Mr-never-shares-a-shower-because-it's-unhygienic is staring at her with a tender look on his face. He lathered up HIS loofah as the water poured over their bodies, Sheldon taking care of them both. A large, bubbly, silky loofah cleaned every inch of her skin. First the front side, then the back. Her backside still stinged and it showed. He took great care to wash her whole body.

Her shape was mesmerising. His sponge curved over her breasts and hips. With long strokes, he washed from her neck down over her back. She spread her legs for a better reach. He reached down to her ankles and rubbed up on the insides of her legs. One at a time. He did it a few times, just to be thorough.

Feeling his sponge now rubbing and scraping against her wet pussy… After everything she's been through tonight, she was still horny and wanted more.

He didn't need to move his hand at this point. He just held there, letting Penny to rub herself onto it. She guided the shower head down and spread her labia. She knew how much her being clean there meant to him.

After two fuck sessions with Sheldon, she was feeling really dirty. But nothing his sponge and her fingers couldn't clean. A quick shower should not turn into this, but it was inevitable. Feeling the warm water squirting onto her clit under pressure, the rubbing, the fingering, everything converging into her sex. It wasn't long until she leaned on the wall and closed her eyes. She gripped the shower head stand behind her with one hand and her pussy with the other.

Sheldon watched in amazement, how his beautiful blonde lover fingered herself under his shower. How her middle finger was disappearing inside her. She told him it was only to clean. Because he liked her clean.

He let the shower aim at her, while kissing and cleaning over her breasts. Her wet nipples hardened from arousement for his mouth to suck on. She gripped his cock again and guided it towards her.

"Take me again, my love." Penny looked at Sheldon with dark desire in her eyes.

"Not here, we just got you cleaned. Turn around." He remained poised with strict in his voice.

He applied his expensive shampoo to her hair and massaged her scalp. Washing off all the sweat gathered and relaxing her mind. He drove his long fingers into her skull.

"Mmmm, this feels so good..." Penny moaned at the sensation he was providing. She closed her eyes and propped against the wall. She leaned her head backwards towards him.

He rinsed her hair twice, before finishing the rest of her body. She never before felt so cleaned and washed. In return she helped him to clean himself up. He only let her a few strokes, before he pulled her off him. Penny already descended on her knees and had his tip in her mouth, but he was quicker.

"No… Penny… Enough." Sheldon moaned, but remained poised enough to stop her. Just when she desired him again. He knew she was promiscuous, but this much? No more for tonight. Hot shower was the only thing they needed right now. They already fooled enough for one night.

Once they dried themselves up, Sheldon took his best skin lotion and kissed her shoulder again. He stood right behind her, marveling her figure in the mirror as she was drying her hair.

"I will take care of you, kitten. Come back when you're ready." Penny leaned back onto him. She felt simply beautiful. Her face and smile radiated in the mirror, this was exactly what she needed all this time.

"We finally found each other." Her palm rested on his. They looked at their reflections in the mirror. Sheldon kissed her hand one last time.

He let her freshen up. This provided him with enough time to pull away damp bed sheets and spread a new one over the mattress.

Penny remained with her thoughts for a while, almost crying herself in his bathroom. Her emotions and feelings for her best friend overcame her. A few splashes of cold water washed away her tears of joy. When she returned, freshly prepared bed was already waiting for her. Her feelings returned.

"Come. Lie down." Sheldon invited her in. He was wearing only his pajama bottoms, an outfit that could not look hotter on him. Penny silently followed his instructions. She just wanted to enjoy these moments. No words needed.

She layed on her belly and placed her head into the donut-shaped pillow. Gentle ambient music completed the mood. He turned his bedroom into a massage salon in just a few minutes. For her. It showed how much he cared.

Cold lotion landed on her shoulder blades, before he rubbed it into her skin. He circled gently, taking care of her worn-out body. First the shoulders, then her back. Leaving her hurt buttocks for the end. His wandering hands were magic. He knew exactly where to press for maximum pleasure. Her faint moans let him know he was on the right track. "How much better can this evening get?" She thought as her mind drifted off to the feeling of his hands and the music, a symphony for her emotions.

Sheldon couldn't sleep afterwards, no matter how late it got. Instead, he was just marveling her heavenly body lying in his bed. He was caressing and petting her shoulders again over the hickeys he made. He was propped up on his elbow, tracing his right hand up and down over the curves of her back. How her spine dipped down and raised upwards again in a very familiar pattern of nature.

Her skin was so beautiful and flawless, before he left his marks on her. She will need a few more coats of his special lotion, before she will be healed completely. He could swear she was making a purr-like snore, when he was petting her this way. She was half-awake as well, reacting, melting into his touch like a cat.

A vibrating pop song disrupted their after-massage cuddle. They both knew it was her phone. Penny protested movement as she wiggled from the bed and followed the melody at the door. Sheldon observed the naked figure walking across his room and reaching down for the phone in the pocket of her shorts.

"It's Leonard."

Sheldon signaled her to come back to bed. "I want you to answer, but no matter what… Don't hang up."

"Hey Leonard..." Penny answered her cell phone with a bit of an annoyance and sleepiness in her voice.

"Yeah, I'm alright, why?" She sat down on the bed, but Sheldon had another idea. He laid her down on her back and kissed his stomach, around her belly button. Gently touches only, no extra noise. He played her stealthy.

His lips never wandered this far before. He pushed her legs open and settled into a the position. The bed was getting too short for this. But if she managed earlier...

"Oh, he's been driving me crazy the whole evening, mmfff..." His tongue flipped around her aroused clit. A gentle tug, just to let her know. He spread her open and licked her insides.

"Aha, yeah… Ooohh… fuckhhh…" Penny moaned in pleasure. "Huh, what? No, it's just my umm... Workout! Gotta get him out of my system, you know. Ughh..." Her exhales of pleasure making Leonard worry more as Sheldon nonchalantly stuck his index finger up her moist pussy. Something he got quite used to by now.

He continued gently nibbling over her clit. With his eidetic memory he knew exactly what spot provided her with the most pleasure. His tongue dug into and circled around that particular ball of flesh and nerves, gently blowing on it before pulling it just a bit with his teeth. He slowly kissed and lapped around her sex, tasting every drop of what she had to offer.

"Ohh, yeah he's a pain in the ass, alright… What the..." Penny squeaked, feeling one of Sheldon's fingers pressed knuckle deep into her gorgeous bum. Something he just could not resist due to her comment. "Ohh, fuuuck! Just a cramp, Leo oohhh, shit..." Penny gasped for air, feeling Sheldon's long fingers in both her holes, with Leonard on the line, worrying about her. What the hell was going on?

"I'm ok, really. Just… mmmfff… Not used to these weights, yet. Gaaah!" Sheldon reached her g-spot and feeling around for the other. Penny almost dropped her phone as her head cramped backwards.

"Oh, it's a really hard workout, I'll… ooohhh… I'll probably be sore all day tomorrow. Ohh fuck!" Penny exclaimed again to oblivious Leonard. "But I need to work this out. It's the only way. See you at breakfast?"

"Ok… ooohhh my god, no, no..." Penny began to pant, short breaths caused her unable to talk. Leonard could only hear her shriek, before she returned stuttering. "Ugghh, fuck! I… I gotta go… I… spilled my water bottle."

The line dropped suddenly as Penny climaxed out of nowhere. She quickly dropped her phone and drove her hips into Sheldon's face. His fingers busy teasing, flicking and flexing around her burning sex. He was taking in her sweet love juices which gushed into his face seconds earlier. Her hands held his face in place as she buckled in his bed, riding out yet another orgasm, who knows which one, on this wicked night with her favourite physicist.

"You hung up." Sheldon looked up disappointed. Penny watched his face, while worrying her bottom lip, nestled between her legs. She knew what her punishment was.

"Please don't, Doctor. I have to work tomorrow." Penny pleaded him. 'Is this man ever going to stop?' She wondered as he contemplated her request.

"Alright." He pulled his love into his embrace again and locked away his dirty thoughts for tonight. "If there is anything that makes you uncomfortable, just say it to me." Before she could reply, he darted into the bathroom for a quick wash, before joining her in the bed again.

"Alright my love. But same goes for you." Penny watched him slip back into bed.

Sheldon smiled and gave her a light kiss as he pulled her to rest on his chest while right arm was under her head freeing his hand to play with her long hair. And his left covering hers over his heart.

Penny quitely moaned as she snuggled into him. She was far too exhausted for anything else. Her flames of desire were finally put out for now. It didn't take them long, before they both drifted into a well-deserved sleep. Both completely exhausted but content and whole. Her cat-like purr quickly lured Sheldon into a deep sleep.

Ctr69 A/N: One more chapter to go, we hope you all enjoyed this little kinky Shenny adventure! Join us next time for the morning-after conclusion.

Lee A/N : Ctr69 has done an amzaing job on these last two chapters. I know someone of you have been able to tell the difference between writing techniques. Please bear in mind that we both are from two different countries whom have joined up due to our love of Shenny. The show may be over but Shenny will live on in all our hearts. Thank you very much for all of your support. We are close to the end and while it may be the end of this story, it is not the end of Shenny.


	7. The Revelation

**CTR69 note: Thank you so much for the support, we both hope you enjoyed this little Shenny story. Lee did an amazing job with this chapter, her muse was unstoppable these days. I wrapped up an ending as it was originally planned, but Lees muse had other ideas. Stay tuned for more!**

* * *

Sheldon got awakened by the thump of the front door closing and locking. His eyes shot open and quickly adjusted to the dawn environment. Even though the noise was minimal, his vulcan hearing never let him down. He panicked for a brief moment because of a heavy weight on his chest. His mind quickly caught up on all that happened last night, a smile came to his face. He heard Leonard creep and tiptoe his way into his bedroom as if trying to not wake up his roommate. He noted the time as he glanced back down. Leonard must have crashed with one of the other two boys. His money was on Raj.

Sheldon smiled down at the blonde sleeping peacefully on his chest. He felt no inclination to immediately get up as was normal to his routine. He contemplated this as his mind supplied all the differences he wasn't minding at all. There was someone in his room, someone in his bed, his chest was naked, the someone in his bed was female and naked, he didn't wake calling out danger danger, and above all… it was almost time for his morning shower. And yet… he still didn't want to move.

"You know… you already showered today." Came the muffled sleepy voice on his chest.

"True…" Sheldon again smiled. He felt completely relaxed and his mind while running per normal was going over all the possibilities to today. His routine is already messed up and he wondered what else would be different.

"It's also Anything Can Happen Thursday." Penny smiled up at him. Her eyes were shining with happiness and contentment.

"Also true." Sheldon processed this for a moment. "What would you like for breakfast, Kitten?"

Penny stretched and yawned much like her given nickname from the man who stole her heart from his first timid smile at her. Her naked body arched across his bed in a very sexy pose. Her hands reached above her head to the headboard. His eyes were immediately attracted to her firm breasts pushing up and glaring over to her long legs, stretching over the foot of the bed. Penny was a sight to behold. She gave him a shy look. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she responded, "Is French toast okay?"

Sheldon leaned up and pulled her bottom lip from her teeth to gently lay a kiss to the swollen flesh. "Of course." His voice rough with passion and emotion.

Not the sexual kind, Penny knew. But more of being touched that she still cared about not pushing his limits and eccentric behaviors to far. His voice let her know he was touched by her asking and loved her all the more.

"I'll go freshen up a bit before kiss-" Penny scooted up from the bed but was cut off in the most delicious of ways.

Sheldon growled quietly as he quickly grabbed the back of her head and brought her down for a deep passion-filled French kiss that left her breathless. She moaned into his mouth and fell onto him back to bed.

She was back on top of him, feeling the rising heat in their bodies. Clearly, Sheldon enjoyed a little morning fling as well. Minutes spent kissing and teasing flew by. His hands pressed into the small of her back, gently hugging her body into his.

"Mmm, we can afford a few minutes more..." Sheldon was reluctant letting her go and felt a bit disappointed, when she wiggled her way out of his embrace and out of his bed.

"I'll see you at breakfast, sweetie." Penny stumbled her way to the bedroom door. Their holding hands were drifting apart until only fingers were holding fingers before finally letting go. Dreamy and euphoric, she still did not realize the situation, until Sheldon stopped her from opening the door. Having not heard him move from the bed.

"As much as I enjoy seeing your delectable body, Kitt'n…" His texas twang in full swing in her ear. "I would rather you not show it to my roommate or whoever else is out there."

Penny blushed as she realized she was indeed naked. She turned around to see Sheldon holding up his pj shirt from last night and his robe. She pecked him lightly on the lips as tears filled her eyes at his simple gesture. From someone like Leonard, her previous boyfriends, or anyone else really this would not mean much. But from Sheldon… the one guy who is more private than anyone she had ever met? The same guy who doesn't let anyone in his room, in the bathroom when he showers let alone in the shower with him, or sleeps in the same room as someone else… it was this gesture… this simple way of telling her how much he truly cares that moved her so.

"I love you, Sheldon." She whispered as she gave him a gentle but emotional kiss as a few of the tears fell.

"I love you too, Penny. I meant it, when I said you are mine. I'm not letting you go. I will always care for you and take care of you." He brushed a few stray strands behind her ear. His thumb stroking lightly against her cheek. "But don't misunderstand me. I love you Penny. The real you. I want you to be happy but I want you to follow your dreams too. I'll be right here…standing next to you the whole way. I'll be your gravity, and you'll be my stars. Go freshen up. I'll start breakfast."

Sheldon gently pushed Penny toward the door. Watching her sneaking into the bathroom. He quickly pulled his head back into his room, when he heard Leonard's door knob turn. He put on his usually morning attire and quickly straightened up his bedroom. He opened up the window to clear the gathered arome of late-night sex.

"Morning, Leonard." Sheldon entered the kitchen a few minutes later, like nothing particular happened last night. Leonard was just starting to make his morning dose of coffee.

"Morning..." The smaller man struggled to get his first cup for the day.

Sheldon began preparing French toast. He couldn't help but notice Leonard fighting with his hangover. He knew there was going to be a blow up at some point, but he wasn't backing down. He detested fights and yelling...but he would deal with it for Penny's sake.

Sheldon's ears picked up the sound of the bathroom door opening as Leonard turned to the sink to make a second cup and froze.

"What is this?" Leonard asked with a small lump of familiar fabric in his hand. He turned around just as Penny came into the kitchen wearing Sheldon's robe. It was clearly an oversized piece for her, coming down to her ankles and the long sleeves were pushed up along her arms.

"Oh, thank goodness, you found them! I was looking _all _over the place, I thought my lover took them." Penny exclaimed playing dumb as she yanked her flash panties from his hand before he realized what the symbol was.

"How could that end up..." It didn't make sense to Leonard and it was way too soon for him to think clearly. He looked at Penny, confused. He took a step back to take in taller Sheldon, standing by her side.

That's when he noticed how the new couple was dressed. Sheldon stood barefoot, chest bared, and messy hair. Penny stood in what looked like Sheldon's matching pj shirt to the pants he was wearing and his robe. She had the 'I got fucked senseless last night' look about her. Swollen lips, hickeys, mussed hair, and utterly relaxed. Her face and eyes were glowing with positive energy. If he didn't know better, he'd think they had a wild night together, but that would take a human roommate. Not his asexual, germaphobic, anal retentive, robotic kind.

"Must have been a good night?" Leonard asked Penny with a raised eyebrow. Now distracted from what he found in the sink.

"The best! I know things got a little out of hand yesterday, but right now..." She took a deep breath and sighed into the feeling of bliss. "I need some coffee." She reached for a coffee mug. Leonard couldn't help but feel jealous of Penny's night. It should have been him. The way she was fired up last evening, she had it wild and it showed.

Sheldon reached around her, pulled one of his large mugs down and handed it to her. Penny saw him mouth yours to her before turning back to the stove. She smiled as she quickly filled her cup with black ambrosia most called coffee. She added sugar then went to the fridge for the milk.

"Oh...Penny go ahead and use my milk. We don't need to rile Sheldon up this early." Leonard spoke as he went for a second cup. He didn't see the glare Sheldon and Penny shot his way nor the look between the two. Penny grabbed Sheldon's milk added a little to her cup right as Leonard turned back around.

He sighed heavily while muttering under his breath. It sounded like just great and too early. When all he heard was food cooking and coffee being stirred his head snapped up quickly. He expected some kind of stare down. Instead Penny sat there sipping her coffee while Sheldon kept cooking.

"Milk or juice?" Penny asked seemingly no one.

Silence followed. He was sure she was asking him as there was only three people in the room and no-one touches Sheldon's food utensils. "I'll have-" He started but got interrupted.

"Juice, please." Came a brisk response.

"She wasn't asking yo-" again Leonard was cut off. This time by Penny.

"Orange, apple, or cran?" Penny walked over to Sheldon's shelf for his dishes and grabbed a drinking cup. Leonard's mouth dropped as he took in what he was seeing.

"Mmm….." Sheldon's head tilted sideways for a moment. "What goes good with French toast?"

"French toast? But it's pancake day!" Leonard exclaimed finally finding his voice. He watched as Sheldon placed a neatly stacked plate of French toast in the spot where Penny was sitting.

Penny however had her head in the fridge as she replied. "Well… since French toast needs syrup and syrup is sweet. I'd suggest cranberry. It's just tart enough to counter the syrup." She smiled at Sheldon as she closed the fridge cranberry juice in hand.

Leonard could only stare as Penny poured Sheldon a glass, with a bit of hot water to numb the cold drink. She proudly handed it to him and watched him take a drink.

"Mmm…" Sheldon handed her back the glass and finished with the cooking. "I think you are right. You can have one too. It will help keep you from urine and bladder infections. Especially after coitus."

Penny poured herself a glass. "Thank you, Doctor." She teased him as she sat back down. The feeling of soreness in her lower body, brought up the memories of the last night. Sheldon could resist but to smirk at the sight of her well-fucked body slowly recovering from their night together.

Penny hummed at she bit into her first piece of toast and saw his slight shiver. "This is so good." she moaned out after she swallowed.

"No need to suck up, Penny. His cooking is atrocious." Leonard smirked, sure that Penny would agree with him. He was beginning to like the fighting better.

"They are almost as good as last night...almost." Penny winked at Sheldon.

"Must _not _have been a good night, then." Leonard snarked. "So, what are you doing up so early anyways?"

Penny knew he was trying to steer the conversation toward him, as usual. She watched how Leonard tried to steal a piece of French toast from the other plate on the table. Sheldon turned swiftly and hit his hand with the spatula he was using. Penny chuckled as Sheldon promptly set it in the sink, grabbed a new one and flipped the pancake on the pan without missing a beat.

"Actually…" Penny perked up. "My lover's roommate woke me when he came stumbling home."

Leonard got a sinking feeling when he saw Sheldon trying to stifle his breathy laugh. 'Naw… just my imagination.' Leonard thought to himself. Damn hangover. What _was _in those drinks last night that's making him losing his mind?

"That's too bad." Leonard tried to placate Penny. Inwardly, he hoped it wasn't such a good date afterall. "Needed some of my coffee to help shake it off?"

"No…." Penny drawled. "Actually, Sheldon offered breakfast. So, here I am." She waved to their surroundings.

Leonard's hangover was slowly clearing from the coffee. That's when he noticed her using Sheldon's mug and glass for her juice. Let alone his plate. He groaned inwardly, still waiting for the fight to start. When it didn't, he got uncomfortable and even more confused. It was _not _his drinks.

"Wanna catch me up?" He asked the two, trying to figure out in what kind of parallel Universe he woke up.

"About?" Penny responded for them as Sheldon had just taken a bite of food.

"This?" Leonard gestured to Penny and Sheldon.

"What about _this_, Leonard? If you want a good answer, you must provide us a good question." Sheldon asked after swallowing.

"Oh for god sakes, she's using your dishes, wearing your robe, and I think your shirt. You're not saying a thing about it! You're not arguing, fighting, throwing glares, or anything else!" Leonard exploded harshly. "You always start something with your anal ways and your stupid routine. You're even having French toast on pancake day!"

Penny and Sheldon looked at each other, then her dishes and clothes. They both stifled laughter as they realized Leonard was right.

"I told you… we worked things out. Sheldon helped me with the spilled water cup and we talked." Penny smiled at Sheldon. "Seems we have a lot in common."

Sheldon smiled back before addressing his roommate. "Besides… it's anything can happen Thursday. As such, I'm allowed a bit of whimsy."

"She's in your clothes, for Christ sakes!" Leonard gestured roughly to Penny.

"I know."

"And you're not mad she took them?!"

Sheldon raised his eyebrow. "Had she taken them then yes, I would be. As it were...I gave them to her."

"What?!" Leonard snapped in shock. He must be dreaming. That's it. He's dreaming! He pinched himself to prove it. It hurt… a lot. Okay so not asleep… a prank! That's it! That has to be!

"I don't know what part of that was hard to understand. Especially for someone with your IQ." Sheldon picked up their plates and proceeded to wash them. "She needed clothes, so I gave them to her. What is so difficult to grasp?"

Penny followed with their glasses. He took them and shooed her off. She winked at him and proceeded to the couch with her coffee. She sat in his spot without even thinking about it.

Leonard held his breath for the strike to come. He held it, and held it, and held it. He let it go as Sheldon nonchalantly walked out of the room without a word to get ready for work.

"What did you do to him?" Leonard accused Penny.

"What do you mean?" Penny looked at him over her mug of coffee.

Leonard pointed to where she was sitting. Penny looked down and smiled to herself as more tears filled her eyes. He hadn't said anything. She didn't mean to sit in his spot… but he didn't say anything. She was touched beyond words.

Leonard saw her tears and the markings on her neck. He immediately thought the worse. "Penny… Whatever he's done. Whatever he did to hurt you...you know you can tell me, right?" Leonard reached his hand over to squeeze her hand.

"Do you really want to know what happened last night?" Penny had enough of fooling Leonard.

"Yes!" Leonard yelled again, dying to clue the pieces together.

"We fought, we argued, we talked and we worked things out. I would assume, considering your IQ and where you found my underwear earlier, you can add one plus one together. And come up with the correct answer. Which is to stay out of my private life!"

Leonard slowly got up and followed Sheldon's path. His feet dragged along the floor towards his room. He was sulking on his bed and calculating what Penny said moments earlier. He was piecing in every other fact as he was getting dressed. His mind was lighting up when everything fell into place and the solution appeared. Not with a bulb, but a bolt of lightning.

A flashback of events in the last twelve hours ran through his mind, neurons firing at the speed of light, bringing all the pieces together. He rewind and replayed the events over and over.

Their arguing for the whole week, loud TV, unconventionally long timeout, exhausted faces after, banging against the door, her underwear, her hickeys, her good mood, her last words. It all added up to only one solution.

"Son-of-a-_bitch!" _Leonard jumped up from his bed and bursted back into the living room.

Penny accompanied his yell of victory with a big grin on her face. If she could only see his face, when that light lit up.

"WAIT! YOU MEAN TO TELL ME YOU TWO HAD SEX ON THE ISLAND!?" He yelled loud enough for the whole building to hear.

Penny laughed like an evil genius, when Leonard finally figured it out. She saw Sheldon coming up behind Leonard and nodded to him.

Raj and Howard ran into the apartment 4A, when they heard Leonard's scream almost down to the lobby. They came up exhausted, but right on time to catch the juicy bombshell.

"Sex, who, what?" Howard demanded. One word was all he needed to hear.

"Actually…." Sheldon stepped over to Penny and pulled her into his arms. "We made out on the counter and had coitus on the island… while you three were busy playing Halo." He smirked victoriously. Leonard was left speechless. In a cartoon fashion, his jaw almost hit the floor.

"Once in the bedroom, he pinned me to the door and tried to fuck me through it-"

"I _knew _it!" Howard exclaimed, pointing his finger at Penny. Raj only smiled and nodded his head. His gaze caught Sheldon banging Penny against the island for a brief moment, but kept his secret. He was glad it was all getting revealed so soon.

"That's what you guys heard. After which we christened his bed. He washed me in the shower… We'll have to do that one again. Then proceeded to give me a massage that would put even a five-thousand-dollar one to shame." Penny trailed off in her sexy voice. Howard's mind lit up at everything she was saying. Penny in the kitchen. Penny in bed. Penny in shower. Penny having a massage. He was already feeling uncomfortable.

"Wait…. So the phone call?" Leonard really didn't want to know, but couldn't help to ask.

"It was a workout…" Penny started but stopped as she blushed.

"But you just said…" Not that Leonard couldn't put the two together, rather… didn't want to.

"I was…. Well... Gentlemen don't kiss and tell." Sheldon shrugged. It really was not anyone else's business.

"Ugh… you were having sex while on the phone with me!?" Leonard was appalled but Howard and Raj chuckled, barely keeping from laughing out loud. Leonard did tell them she was working out, but Howard's dirty mind had it right in this case.

"I told you." Howard turned to Raj.

"No!" Penny jabbed a finger in Leonards chest. "You interrupted us. And I know you. If I don't answer you will keep calling and calling and calling until I answer. Or worse… you'd call his mom. So while we were doing things that is none of your business, we were not having sex. Besides, how you jumped from him giving me a massage to sex, I will never know. Some people can leave it at just a massage."

Leonard fell down on the right side of the couch. There was no way he could do any work today. Or this week, for that matter. He felt sick in his stomach, like someone just punched his belly.

"But Penny… _we _are supposed to have smart and beautiful babies together." Leonard responded quietly, his dreams got shot down. His forehead was leaning on his hand, he could barely held back his tears.

"What if they'd end up with my smart and your beauty?" Penny sat back down on her spot to consult a heartbroken man. Which felt more like another kick in the stomach than anything else.

"It's a possibility." Sheldon joined them on his spot. He looked at them both and nodded in his conclusion. Awkward silence passed, before Leonard came up with something.

"Looking on the bright side, I think I found a new career path." Everybody in the room looked surprised at Leonard's announcement. His eyes lit up "I'm getting into the multiverse theory, because I entered into one last night. It's a miracle!"

"You can't prove a multiverse theory, just because Penny had sex with Sheldon in his kit… huh..." Now Howard was getting confused. What if Leonard was right? What _was _in those drinks last night? What _was _that weird place they never visited before? Leonard shot up from the couch with great enthusiasm.

"Come on, Sheldon! We got work to do!" The trio left the apartment. Penny took the opportunity to straddle Sheldon in his spot, before he could get up himself.

"What do you think, Doctor?" She dived down into his lips again. Her hands cupped his face and slid down over his shoulders.

"They might be onto something."

**THE END**


End file.
